1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the usage of development context in search operations.
2. Background
Software development platforms may be used for developing software, and such software development platforms may include a help system that allows users to enter search queries for seeking information stored in the help system. For example, Eclipse* is vendor-neutral open software development platform for building software. The Eclipse Help system on the Eclipse software development platform provides an Extensible Markup Language (XML) and Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) based framework for the integration of help contents. As an end user adds more and more tools to this software development platform, the volume of the help contents in the Eclipse Help system increases as each of the installed tools comes with its own set of documentation. This increase of information available to the user places a premium on an intelligent approach to help the user to filter irrelevant contents from useful information, and to deliver the useful information to the user in a friendly manner to promote efficient information retrieval. Further details of the Eclipse software development platform may be found in the URL “www.eclipse.org”. * Eclipse is a trademark of Eclipse Foundation, Inc.
Certain versions of software development platforms, such as Version 3.0x of the Eclipse Help system, provide a search function that allows users to submit a search query and retrieve document contents containing words that match the search query. This provides a shortcut for users to find the information for which the user is searching.